Caminos bifurcados
by Rurouni-Kaze
Summary: Naruto es un chico normal. Un día, Pain irrumpe en su hogar y quiere llevarlo con él. Para permitirle escapar, sus padres son asesinados. Por azar, es capturado como esclavo y comprado por el Señor Feudal. Ahí, conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, del cual se enamorará profundamente. Conoce también a Sai, él estará celoso de la pareja, por lo que decidirá forzar a Naruto y satisfacer sus deseos
1. Capítulo 1: A la deriva

**Advertencia: Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **También contiene uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), violacion, y en algún punto de la historia** **escenas sexuales explícitas, las cuales serán posteadas fuera de Fanfiction(punto)net**

 **La pareja en esta historia es SasuNaruSasu y SaiNaru (Sólo por parte de Sai)**

 **Capítulo 1: A la deriva**

Naruto se limpió el sudor de su frente, el sol estaba bastante intenso y la tarea que tenía por delante era extensa. Se quitó la camiseta para capear el calor. Tenía que arar y cosechar la tierra, era su rutina diaria. Se levantaba temprano en la mañana encargándose de sus labores hasta pasado el medio día.

Tenía dieciocho años, su tez estaba bronceada por trabajar en la intemperie, tenía un cuerpo torneado por constantemente realizar trabajos pesados, se consideraba a sí mismo un chico normal. Vivía con su madre Kushina, y su padre Minato en un pueblo llamado Minka en el país de Ko.

Tenía una familia granjera. Su padre y él se encargaban de trabajar la tierra y su madre preparaba platillos con los productos cosechados, para así poder venderlos en un pequeño restaurante que tenían en el pueblo. Es así como se ganaban la vida.

Naruto era feliz, tenía una familia cariñosa, gran cantidad de amigos y un pasar acomodado, aunque, ¡se aburría un montón con su trabajo!. Siempre pensó que estaba destinado para hacer algo más emocionante, no tenía una idea clara de qué, pero sabía que cosechar la tierra no era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.

Al terminar, entró en la casa para lavarse la suciedad que le había ocasionado su labor. Cuando ya estaba vestido y limpio, se dirigió a la cocina. Adentro, encontró a su madre y a su padre que le esperaban con el almuerzo.

\- Como estuvo la cosecha hoy? - le preguntó su madre de forma cariñosa, mientras le servía un plato abundante de comida.

\- Bien, las verduras están creciendo grandes este año.

\- Si, las frutas están enormes también - Dijo Minato, quien durante la mañana se había encargado recoger los frutos de los árboles.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? ¿Vas a salir con tus amigos? - Le preguntó Minato a Naruto.

\- Si, acordamos de ir al festival que comienza hoy en el pueblo - Le contestó de forma animada.

\- ¡Ah sí! Le dijo Minato, acabo de recordar que hoy era el día en que comenzaba, las festividades van a estar muy buenas esta primavera.

\- Sabes, deberías invitar a ir contigo a esa niña, ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Haruko. Creo que le gustas - Dijo Kushina con una mirada juguetona.

\- ¡Mamá! Dijo Naruto con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza - Siempre dices lo mismo, primero fue con Natzuki, después con Hikari y ahora con Haruko, y eso es sólo últimamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una madre no puede traspasar su sabiduría en el amor a su hijo? - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento, Naruto miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta que hace varios minutos, había pasado la hora que debía de reunirse con sus amigos.

\- ¡Tengo que irme! – Gritó. Y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¡Te he dicho que no corras por la casa! - Le gritó Kushina agitando una espátula en sus manos..

Producto del enojo, pareciera que una fuerza fuera emanada de su cuerpo, produciendo que sus cabellos se levantaran. Sus mechones de pelo tenían una forma puntiaguda y se movían de lado a lado, producto de la onda de energía que ella generaba. Como su cabellera era roja, el movimiento de cada uno de sus mechones, extrañamente simulaban al de una cola de zorro.

Mientras tanto, Minato leía el papel de diario con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Lo hacía de una manera que sugería que lo que estaba pasando, era parte de la rutina diaria.

Naruto se apresuró a escapar de su madre antes que su ira pudiera alcanzarlo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, recordó el festival. Lo había pasado muy bien con todos sus amigos. Había perdido en casi todos los juegos en los que había probado suerte, pero eso no impidió que pasara un gran rato riendo y disfrutando.

Esa noche, se acostó en su cama y se sumergió en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

* * *

Naruto se despertó de golpe. Un ruido muy fuerte que al principio no supo identificar con claridad, se escuchaba por todos lados en el pueblo.

En segundos reconoció lo que era, y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eran gritos, punzantes y desesperados. Se podían escuchar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo..

Se aproximó a su ventana y lo que vio le heló sangre. Había fuego por todos lados, la gente corría desesperada, y unos hombres de apariencia extraña estaban persiguiendo a los aldeanos.

Vio unos bultos en el piso y se horrorizó al darse cuenta que eran cuerpos.

De pronto su puerta se abrió de golpe. Sus padres se adentraron rápidamente en la habitación.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE LA VENTANA! - Le grito su padre, en un tono duro que nunca había escuchado en él.

\- Minato, tienes que utilizar de imediato el "Hiraishin no Jutsu" - dijo Kushina de manera asustada.

\- Naruto -le dijo Minato- Escúchame atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte lo que pasa, Tienes que esconderte ahora mismo. En nuestro cuarto, en el último cajón del armario, encontraras un Kunai, una especie de cuchillo que en la base tiene un anillo de metal.

Te resultará difícil de creer, pero cuando lo toques, te transportará a otro lugar lejos de aquí. Debes prometerme que apenas lo encuentres, lo vas a tocar y escaparás no importa lo que pase. ¿Esta bien?, promételo.

La explicación fue hecha de forma rápida pero clara..

\- E… Está bien - tartamudeó Naruto..

En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera pensado que era una broma, es decir, ¿cuchillos que tele-transportan? ¿Jutsus de nombres extraños? ¿¡De qué estaban hablando!?.

Pero, leyendo la situación y la seriedad en las caras de sus padres, decidió que tenía que hacer lo que le decían inmediatamente..

Naruto corrió a la habitación, entrecerró la puerta y busco el cuchillo que ellos le habían nombrado. Cuando abrió el cajón, lo encontró inmediatamente. Lo observó por un breve momento, era brillante y en el mango tenía escrito algunos kanjis que no supo como interpretar.

Extendió su mano con miedo, se acercó a tocarlo, no sabiendo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar el frío metal...

De pronto, se escucho un ruido estridente por toda la casa. Fue tan fuerte que incluso provocó que la casa de madera se tambaleara.

Naruto perdió el equilibrio y para recuperarlo, alejó las manos del cuchillo.

El sonido era el de la puerta de su casa siendo derribada.

Minato y Kushina corrieron a la entrada y fueron recibidos por un hombre de apariencia excéntrica. Tenía cabello colorín, la parte blanca de sus ojos estaba compuesta por un patrón de círculos y su rostro tenía varias perforaciones de metal.

\- ¿QUIEN ERES TU? - gritó Kushina .

\- Mi nombre es Pain- el hombre dijo con una voz profunda e inexpresiva- ustedes no me conocen pero yo sí a ustedes. Minato, Kushina, me enteré que escaparon de Konoha, fue allí que les perdí el rastro. El sello que utilizaron para proteger esta aldea era bastante fuerte pero logré romperlo. Ahora, quítense de mi camino, lo llevaré conmigo.

Apenas había escuchado la voz desconocida, Naruto se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta para espiar aquella bizarra conversación. Ese hombre era peligroso, y ¡simplemente no podía irse de ahí cuando sus padres se encontraban en peligro!.

\- Él ya no se encuentra aquí, no le pondrás ni siquiera una mano encima- dijo Kushina de forma enojada.

No lo repetiré una vez más, sé que Naruto se encuentra aquí - dijo Pain acercándose cada vez más hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Naruto estaba perplejo- ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué este hombre lo estaba buscando? ¿Era acaso todo este caos su culpa?.

Minato se adelantó primero y embistió contra su agresor. En sus manos creó una bola de energía que fue directamente a su estómago. Pain no alcanzó a reaccionar por la rapidez con la que Minato realizó su arremetida.

La técnica fue hecha con tanta fuerza que lanzó a Pain varios kilómetros hacia atrás, para luego estrellarse contra la pared. El choque logró romper la madera, y el cuerpo se siguió desplazando, para terminar cayendo de forma ruidosa al suelo.

El hombre de cabello colorín, se levantó de los escombros y se dirigió nuevamente al campo de batalla.

Una vez que se encontró al alcance de sus atacantes, extendió su brazo y utilizando una habilidad misteriosa, levantó el cuerpo de Minato y Kushina del piso, inmovilizándolos. Luego, con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que ellos volaran en su dirección. Esa técnica evitó que la pareja pudiera hacer un contraataque..

Pain les propició varios golpes, hasta que Kushina logró liberarlos del jutsu. Expulsando de su cuerpo lo que parecían ser unas cadenas de energía, consiguió manipularlas de tal manera para éstas se apoyaran en el cuerpo de Pain, y pudieran impulsarlos a ambos hacia atrás. Fue así, que Kushina los liberó de aquella habilidad que parecía poder manipular la gravedad.

Naruto observaba, oculto en la habitación de sus padres. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se había quedado hipnotizado observando la pelea que tenía delante. Las personas que estaban en la batalla, no parecían ser aquellos con los que había convivido durante toda su vida, era como si de repente sus padres se hubieran transformado en otras personas.

Al mismo tiempo, en su mente se producía una lucha interna. Quería salir y ayudarlos, ¡no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada!. Pero por otro lado, Minato le había hecho prometerle que sin importar lo que pasara, él iba a escapar..

Minato con una rapidez fuera de los límites humanos, logró propiciarle continuos golpes en distintos lugares del cuerpo.

Kushina atacaba con las manos desnudas y con una fuerza sorprendente que incluso superaba a la de Minato. Sus cadenas las utilizaba para defenderse de los múltiples ataque que recibía de su agresor. Intentó cubrir completamente sus cadenas en el cuerpo de Pain, pero esta habilidad de atraer y repeler lo dejaba fuera de su alcance, sin que ella pudiera acercarse a más de cierta distancia.

La persona contra la que peleaban Minato y Kushina, había recibido varios de sus ataques, pero a pesar de tener heridas graves en el rostro y cuerpo, recibía las embestidas sin muestra alguna de dolor. Después de cada asalto se recuperaba y volvía a atacar. Era como si no estuviera vivo en lo absoluto.

En un momento, sus padres comenzaron a perder terreno en la batalla. Estaban siendo seriamente golpeados, se veían cansados y agitados. No podían romper la defensa del enemigo.

Naruto nunca había sentido tal impotencia en toda su vida. Quería de forma desesperada ayudar a la gente que era importante para él. ¿Pero cómo? Él era sólo un chico normal, no era como sus padres. ¡Lo que hacían parecía magia! ¿Cómo se suponía iba a enfrentar algo así?.

De forma inesperada, Pain giró la vista en su dirección. Su mirada alcanzó directamente sus ojos. Le pareció que esos ojos siempre supieron que él se encontraba allí, sólo que habían esperado el momento correcto.

En ese instante, experimentó una sensación intensa de vulnerabilidad, era como si estuvieran hurgando en cada rincón de su alma, y en el camino despedazándola poco a poco. Percibió, que esos ojos intentaban apoderarse de él, de su mente.

Experimentó un intenso dolor de cabeza, el cual se propagó por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era algo insoportable. Escuchó que alguien gritaba, y luego algo en un rincón de su cabeza le dijo que era él quien lo hacía. Todo paso en un sólo un segundo, pero a Naruto le pareció una eternidad.

Al verlo doblegado, Pain extendió su mano para utilizar la técnica de invocación. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Minato y Kushina se movieron al mismo tiempo y se posicionaron uno al frente del otro, para hacer de escudo a Naruto y así evitar cualquier daño.

Pain aprovechó la apertura que le proporcionaron sus rivales. Sacó una barra de metal de su manga y la lanzó en su dirección.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que al comienzo, a Naruto le costó entender lo que había sucedido.

Todo pareció quedarse en silencio y lo único que registraron sus sentidos, fue un sonido parecido a un chapoteo y un golpe sordo. Luego, miró hacia el suelo y encontró a Minato y Kushina arrodillados en el piso.

El objeto que había arrojado Pain, se había incrustado en ellos traspasándoles el pecho, resultando en que la pareja fuera clavada de forma consecutiva por el arma. Sus cuerpos se podían ver atravesados de extremos a extremo y en sus bocas se vislumbraban rastros abundantes de sangre.

Ellos no se encontraban muertos todavía, sin embargo, estaban claramente agonizantes.

Naruto sintió una sensación de irrealidad. Su cerebro se negaba a creer que lo que estaba viviendo fuera cierto. Comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada y a negar continuamente con la cabeza. Quiso decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

En ese momento, percibió en él la mirada de su padre y madre. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto sintió que el transe en el que se encontraba desapareció de pronto.

Sus padres le sonrieron, intentando tranquilizarlo. En ese gesto, intentaron que se percatara de todo el amor y cariño que le tenían. Desearon que supiera que ese sentimiento era tan genuino y potente que, aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, podía quedarse con ese amor y valerse de el. Esperaban que cuando ya no se encontraran en este mundo, ese regalo pudiera ser una guía en sus momentos más oscuros.

Kushina movió sus labios con esfuerzo. Naruto vio en su rostro una intensidad que contrastaba con la debilidad de su cuerpo. El entendió que su madre le estaba dirigiendo una súplica.

hijo, ahora debes correr - le dijo en un tono suave.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y lo último que vio antes de acelerar el paso, fue a Minato enlazando sus manos a las de Kushina de forma cariñosa, para luego, ambos caer al piso sin vida.

Pain se acercó a él de forma lenta, no tenía apuro alguno, en su mente ya había ganado esta batalla, lo tenía completamente acorralado.

Naruto fue directo hasta el Kunai del mueble del ropero y sin miedo alguno dirigió su mano para cogerlo.

Sólo tomó medio segundo, para que Pain se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía Naruto. Cuando la mano de éste se encontraba a medio camino de tocar el cuchillo, Pain alzó su brazo para aplicar la técnica de atracción y así alejarlo de su intento de escape.

Todo se redujo entonces a una batalla de velocidad. El que lograra realizar el primer movimiento sería el ganador. .

Naruto no sentía miedo, no sentía tristeza, no sentía nada. Lo único que tenía en su mente era cumplir las últimas palabras de su madre, las cuales se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez como si fueran un mantra: " ...debes correr".

Cuando en el futuro recordara este hecho, él nunca podría saber a ciencia cierta cómo fue que lo hizo. Su mano alcanzó una velocidad igualable a la que había visto utilizar a su padre momentos antes en la batalla. Realizó un movimiento que a ojos normales hubiera sido tan sólo una estela de colores. Fue así, que alcanzó el Kunai antes de que Pain pudiera utilizar su técnica en él.

Pudo ver un atisbo de rabia en el rostro del siempre inexpresivo Pain, justo antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

Naruto aterrizó en un sector desconocido. Era un terreno pedregoso rodeado de montañas. Al percatarse de la luz del día, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Al mirar al horizonte, notó que no podía divisar ningún pueblo cercano, el sector parecía completamente desolado.

A pesar de la seguridad aparente, no quiso tomar ningún riego, así que buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Un poco más allá, encontró una cueva que se mimetizaba con la roca y el paisaje. Se dirigió a ella para utilizarla de resguardo. Una vez adentro, el peso del mundo se le vino encima.

Mierda! Mierda y más mierda! - pensó Naruto para sí.

Sus manos se apretaron en un puño, y no sabiendo que hacer con toda la rabia que sentía comenzó a golpear las paredes de la cueva. Lo hizo durante bastante tiempo, sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran sangrando.

Ya jadeando y sin poderse mantener en pie por el cansancio, apoyó su espalda en la pared y luego se desplomó en el suelo como si su cuerpo pesara 50 kilos de más. Una vez sentado, puso los codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su nuca.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?- Pensó Naruto -

¿Esto es real?, ¿Había sucedido en verdad?. ¡Como desearía que fuera una mentira!.

Pero ese no era el caso... Era la realidad, y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, aunque lo quisiera con todo su ser.

¡Todo es mi culpa! - se lamentó Naruto- Si tan sólo me hubiera marchado antes, ellos no tendrían que haberse sacrificado en mi lugar. Eso significa que yo... ¡Yo los asesiné!.

¡No! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? El que los mató fue ese hombre llamado Pain.

¡Ese hijo de puta!.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Solo me gustaría saber el por qué, ¿Por qué me estaba buscado?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? -

Tenía tantas preguntas rondando en su mente que parecía que ésta fuera a explorar.

¿Por qué mis padres nunca me dijeron que tenían esa clase de habilidades?, ¿Por qué ocultármelo?, ¿Es acaso que todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora no es más que una mentira?.

Naruto estaba realmente desconsolado. Tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos:

tristeza, culpa, rabia y otro poco de emociones que ni siquiera conseguía identificar, todos percibidos con una intensidad que nunca se imaginó que pudiera llegar a tener.

¿Por qué tenían que morir? - pensó Naruto con un dolor ahogado en el pecho - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?.

Sintió humedecerse sus ojos y un manto negro de soledad lo fue envolviendo poco a poco.

Permaneció bastante tiempo en esa cueva sin siquiera moverse, hasta que el hambre y la sed lo obligaron a partir a un rumbo desconocido.

º

º

º

º

º

Hola a todos!

Este es un Fanfiction en el que estoy trabajando y que espero les guste.

Estoy muy emocionada, ya que este es mi primer fanfiction. Después de leer muchas historias y doujinshis durante varios años, por fin me he animado a hacer el propio.

La serie de Naruto y los fanfics de fans, me han ayudado a sobrellevar momentos difíciles de mi vida, es por eso que tengo un especial cariño por ellos. Tengo el deseo de quizás, poder hacer lo mismo a través de mi creación

La historia será Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres), así que por favor si no les gusta, no la lean

Por último, pido disculpas de antemano por mis errores de gramática, estoy aprendiendo :) . Si tuvieran alguna acotación que pudieran hacerme con respecto a alguna falta en el texto, sería muy bien recibida y si además, pudiera encontrar algún beta o traductor de buen corazón que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme, estaría muy agradecida :D

Espero me puedan decir que les parece.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **Este Fanfiction no está hecho para ganar dinero.**

 **Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este Fanfiction me pertenece.**

También pueden ver:

\- Mi perfil de DeviantArt en donde pueden encontrar esta historia y algunos dibujos hechos por mí: rurouni-kaze(punto)deviantart(punto)com

\- La versión en inglés de este fanfiction: Pueden encontrarla en mi profile de Fanfiction(punto)net con el ID 11662652


	2. Chapter 2: Enjaulado

**Advertencia: Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **También contiene uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), violacion, y en algún punto de la historia escenas sexuales explícitas, las cuales serán posteadas fuera de Fanfiction(punto)net**

 **La pareja en esta historia es SasuNaruSasu y SaiNaru (Sólo por parte de Sai)**

 **Capítulo 2: Enjaulado**

((1) Kami: Expresión budista para referirse a Dios

(2) San: Honorífico japonés que denota respeto, similar a "señora" en el idioma occidental

(3) Kimono: Vestimenta tradicional japonesa, comúnmente usado en el Japón antiguo

(4) Domo Arigato: Expresión de agradecimiento

(5) Los seis caminos: Seres con forma humanoide que son controlados por Pain. Todos posen el poder del Rinnegan

(6) Rinnegan: Capacidad ocular, que otorga grandes poderes al que lo posea

(7) Katana: Espada japonesa

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que Pain irrumpió en la aldea de Minka no sato. En ese tiempo, Naruto había estado caminado sin rumbo fijo por sendas ubicadas en medio de las montañas.

Fatigado y hambriento, siguió su camino. Su mente estaba en blanco, como si hubiera sido drenada de cualquier pensamiento y su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo a caminar. Pero a veces, sin darse cuenta, su mano se desviaba al bolsillo en donde guardaba el kunai de su padre y sus dedos rozaban el frío metal, acción que realizaba de forma continua, casi de forma obsesiva.

Sin saber de dónde sacaba fuerzas para continuar, siguió andando hasta caer el alba. Fue entonces cuando se topó, con una pequeña cabaña que se divisaba a lo lejos. Emocionado y agitado por la sorpresa, corrió a su encuentro. Con vacilación, tocó a la puerta y espero nervioso hasta que, para su alivio, escuchó ruidos de pasos que se dirigían a la entrada. Naruto sintió que sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y se apoyó en el dintel sintiéndose mareado. Cuando salieron a recibirlo, se tranquilizó al ver a una anciana con un rostro amable.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? ¡Oh! ¡Pero por Kami!(1) ¿Chico que te pasó? Estás todo sucio y no tienes buena cara, pareciera que estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. -  
\- Por favor, ¿podría usted ayudarme? - dijo Naruto  
\- Si claro, pasa querido, déjame servirte algo de agua - Dijo alarmada.

Cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. La señora lo llevó hasta la cocina y rápidamente le dio para beber y algo de comida, Naruto los devoró como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Mi nombre es Ran, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -

\- Es Naruto, mucho gusto de conocerla Ran san(2). - dijo éste avergonzado de sus modales, al no haberse presentado con anterioridad.

A simple vista Ran, era una mujer anciana de expresión afable. Sus ojos parecían estar siempre cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones la mayor parte del tiempo. En ese momento usaba un kimono(3) de verano, con flores.

\- Ran San, le puedo hacer una pregunta?, donde estoy? Todavía me encuentro en el país de Ko? -

\- Ko? No, claro que no! Este es el país de Yama no Kuni ( país de las montañas), para ser más precisa, la villa de Houken no sato, Ko esta muy lejos de aquí!, cruzando el mar. - le respondió sorprendida por tan extraña pregunta.

\- En otro país!, en un continente distinto! - Pensó Naruto - ¿Cuán grande eran los poderes que poseían mis padres como para lograr transportarme a esta distancia? -

\- Chico, si necesitas algo, por favor dímelo. - dijo Ran preocupada al notarlo desorientado - quizás es la falta de alimento? - pensó ella.

\- La verdad, le quería pedir si pudiera por favor facilitarme algún lugar para dormir, cualquiera servirá, sólo por esta noche – Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tengo una habitación que puedes usar. -

\- Domo Arigato(4) - le dijo Naruto de forma agradecida, realizando una pequeña reverencia que resultó algo torpe.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo - dijo Ran, restándole importancia al asunto - ven, déjame acompañarte al cuarto, y no te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. -

Naruto se desplomó en aquella cama y en cosa de segundos se durmió con un sueño intranquilo, varias pesadillas lo acosaron durante la noche, las cuales después, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo recordar.

* * *

En el país de Ame no kuni ( país de la lluvia), en un lugar que cualquiera pensaría abandonado, se encontraba un hombre y una mujer. Ellos mantenían una conversación cuyo sonido parecía apenas audible, debido al ruido de múltiples gotas de lluvia que acompañaban su diálogo.

\- El chico escapó - dijo el hombre, manteniendo un tono imperturbable - Derrote a Minato y Kushina y sin embargo Naruto, el cual aparentemente no representaba ninguna amenaza para mí, logro escabullirse, por lo que ahora no tengo ninguna pista de su localización. Al parecer subestime a Minato, el tenia preparado el Hiraishin no jutsu desde un principio para que su hijo pudiera desaparecer, pero no te preocupes konan, no dejaré que este pequeño contratiempo arruine nuestros planes. –

\- Así es, nada nos detendrá para alcanzar el sueño que Yahiko nos dejó, juntos alcanzaremos la verdadera paz en este mundo - respondió la mujer.

\- Para poder capturarlo, voy utilizar "los seis caminos" (5), ellos serán mis ojos, al Rinnegan(6) no se les escapa nada. Cada uno se dirigirá en diferentes direcciones y seguirán su rastro, no importa la distancia, eso no es un impedimento para ellos. Utilizando el poder de Akatsuki, más temprano que tarde, el chico caerá en nuestras manos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo...

* * *

Cuando Naruto se despertó varías hora después, juntando fuerzas nuevamente, se levantó de la cama y fue al encuentro de Ran.

\- ¡Que bueno que te levantaste! Ven, tengo lista la cena - le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ran lo observó durante un momento de forma pensativa.

\- ¿Chico, puedo hacerte una pregunta? no tienes por que responderme si no quieres, pero... ¿que fue lo que te pasó?

Naruto sintió una opresión en el pecho a y esa pesadumbre que sentía de forma constante, se hizo más intensa.

\- Unos ninjas atacaron la aldea en la que vivía, mataron a todos, incluso a mi familia, pero yo... logré escapar.- dijo terminando su frase en un susurro.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación - lo siento... - dijo finalmente ella.

Naruto trató de sonreír y decirle a Ran que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara, comportamiento que adoptaba cada vez que sentía que alguien trataba de compadecerse de el, pero esta vez no lo consiguió, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a Ran con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir.

\- Quería darle las gracias - le dijo Naruto - por dejarme entrar a su casa, por proporcionarme su hospitalidad...No sé cómo podría pagarle, no tengo nada...-

\- No te preocupes chico, no te sientas comprometido conmigo, ya encontrarás la forma de pagarme - dijo Ran bromeando, emitiendo una risita que sonó extraña en el ambiente serio que habían creado - Quiero que sepas querido... - Continuó de forma seria - Que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y por favor siéntete en tu casa.

Naruto asintió agradecido, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

* * *

Tumbado en la cama que Ran había dispuesto para el, Naruto se encontraba en un estado absoluto de desvelo. El silencio de la habitación no hacías más que empeorar su situación, obligándolo a estar solo con aquellos pensamientos que no quería dar cabida en su mente.

Justo cuando estaba al borde de la exasperación, el silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte alboroto, primero la puerta de la cabaña fue abierta de golpe, y a continuación, varias pisadas avanzando a zancadas, se sintieron yendo a toda velocidad hacia Naruto. Temiendo lo peor, se levantó de forma rápida y busco el kunai de su padre blandiéndolo en una postura defensiva - Que estaba pasando?, acaso los hombres de Pain lo habían encontrado? - pensó Naruto con terror.

Alejado de la puerta y dispuesto cerca de la ventana para utilizarla como vía de escape, vio a 3 figuras que se hicieron camino por la entrada.

Los hombres tenían una actitud agresiva y sus manos estaban armadas con cuchillos y katanas(7) Un vistazo rápido, le hizo comprobar que aquellos no eran los hombres de Pain, ni que tampoco eran ninjas.

\- Quienes son estas personas y que quieren conmigo? Pensó Naruto - No, eso no tiene importancia ahora, debo concentrarme, debo defenderme, no me voy a permitir a mí mismo ser un cobarde nuevamente, voy a luchar pase lo que pase. –

El que parecía ser el jefe del grupo observo a Naruto detenidamente, analizando su cuerpo de extremo a extremo, de repente sonrío y dio una orden a los hombres que lo acompañaban.

\- Atrápenlo vivo, y recuerden de no dañarlo demasiado, la mercancía no puede ser defectuosa - les dijo  
\- Recibido Taishi!, esto será muy fácil - le respondió uno de sus subordinados, uniendo sus dos manos al frente y haciendo tronar sus dedos.

Los hombres se abalanzaron hacia Naruto, pero este reaccionó de forma rápida, trepó por el alféizar de la ventana y salió por ella hacía el patio, luego comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sin destino fijo, adentrándose entre la oscuridad y la vegetación.

Tropezando con las piedras del camino, sintió que el grupo le estaban pisando los talones. De repente, se detuvo, frente a el se presentó un enorme despeñadero que le corto el camino.

\- Estoy atrapado!, que hago ahora? - pensó de forma frenética.

En cosa de segundos los hombres le alcanzaron. Naruto entonces tomó una decisión, se dio cuenta de que su única opción era atacarlos de frente. Acordándose de algunas clases que su padre le había dado de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, blandió su Kunai y arremetió.

Los atacantes sorprendidos, se demoraron un momento en reaccionar, pero sin embargo bloquearon su avance, para luego tratar de alcanzarlo con sus armas, embistiéndolo de forma continua. Naruto logro esquivar cada uno de sus intentos, pero no pudo realizar una ofensiva, ya que lo superaban en número y en armas.

Naruto sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, debía de vencerlos rápido, debido a que el jefe del grupo, el hombre que ellos llamaban Taishi, no se encontraba con ellos, era probable de que siguiera en la cabaña, y en ese caso Ran podía estar en peligro, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, no después de lo que ella había hecho por él.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó a uno de los atacantes, simuló que le había alcanzado uno de los golpes, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Cuando los hombres se le acercaron, enterró ambas manos en la arena, encerrando generosas cantidades en sus manos, y con un movimiento rápido, la lanzó a los ojos de los agresores, los cuales gritaron de dolor y bajaron la guardia. Ese fue el momento que Naruto aprovechó para darles un duro golpe en la nuca que los dejó inconscientes.

Una vez a salvo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cabaña. Luego, se escabulló con cuidado para no ser visto. El kunai de su padre, lo llevaba a la altura de su pecho, atento para no recibir un ataque repentino, lentamente adentrándose cada vez más por los pasillos. Extrañamente no divisó ninguna señal que le indicara que había alguien en la casa, quizás Taishi se había marchado? se había llevado a Ran con el?

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, divisó una figura que le estaba dando la espalda. Su corazón latió con fuerza y se preparó para un ataque, pero se sintió aliviado al comprobar que la silueta no era más que la de Ran. Ella no reconoció su presencia, por el contrario, estaba quieta y silenciosa.

Naruto se acercó, pero algo andaba mal, pensó que quizás ella se podría encontrar en shock, así que la tomo del brazo para llamar su atención.

\- Ran san, rápido, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, debemos ponernos a salvo. - le dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ran finalmente reaccionó dándose la vuelta, sin embargo, mantuvo su cabeza gacha, escondiendo los ojos en el fleco de su cabello.

\- Ran...? - le pregunto, y fue en ese momento que ella levantó su rostro, sin embargo no se dio por aludida, si no que sus ojos se fijaron en un punto que se ubicaba detrás de Naruto. Este trato de seguir la dirección de su mirada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Naruto no abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, la luz de la habitación era demasiado intensa. Estaba desorientado - donde estoy? Que es este dolor que siento en la nuca? - pensó para si.

Sus oídos identificaban una lejana conversación, dos personas hablaban, pero no podía entender lo que decían, sin embargo poco a poco, las palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

\- Te dije que podía retenerlo hasta que llegaras, ya cumplí con mi parte, cuando me vas a dar mi recompensa? - hablo una mujer.

\- Esa voz... me parece conocida - pensó Naruto.

\- Quédate tranquila, te voy a dar tu dinero, pero todo a su tiempo. -

\- Pero... que fue lo que pasó?, ah claro, ya recuerdo, unos hombres entraron a la casa de Ran, y luego uno de ellos me dio un golpe en la cabeza. –

Adolorido trató de reponerse, lo primero que noto cuando abrió los ojos, fue que estaba acostado en la sala de estar de la cabaña. Su cuerpo estaba amarrado por varias cuerdas que coartaban su movimiento, y su boca estaba restringida por una mordaza, impidiéndole hablar.

Las personas que estaban próximas a el, siguieron charlando como si Naruto no se encontrará allí.

\- Pero... tú conoces a tus clientes... estas seguro que se interesaran por el? –

\- Lo venderemos a buen precio en el mercado, es de primera clase, está en muy buen estado físico, es joven y atractivo, tengo clientes que pagaran muy buen dinero por un esclavo con esas características. -

\- Esclavo? De quién están hablando acaso se refieren a mi? - pensó Naruto.

Aquellas personas estaban fuera de su rango de visión, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mover sus músculos adormecidos y poder observarlas.

Naruto levantó su cuello lentamente y lo que vio a continuación, hizo que sus ojos aumentaran de tamaño por la sorpresa, delante de él, se encontraba Taishi y...Ran.

\- Miren quien está despierto - Dijo el primero de manera burlona, al darse cuenta de que su prisionero se había incorporado - Nos diste gran trabajo chico, pero eso me gusta, significa que estás en forma y a los clientes les gusta eso - dijo sujetando la barbilla de Naruto y dándole un buen vistazo a su cara. Este trató de zafarse de su agarre pero falló miserablemente, todavía estaba débil y mareado.

Cuando Taishi lo soltó, Naruto dirigió su mirada a la otra persona de la habitación, aquella a la que hace unos días atras había considerado su salvadora.

\- No me mires así chico! - dijo Ran - lo lamento pero necesito el dinero, así es como me gano la vida, no me puedes culpar de provechar una buena oportunidad cuando la veo, ni si quiera tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de buscar nueva mercancía, llegaste directo a mi puerta. Además por lo que me contaste ya no tienes familia, si es que desaparecieses nadie lo notaría. Es como funciona el mundo, los que son débiles perecen, así de simple, y yo solo trato de sobrevivir.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de verdad estaba pasando todo esto? ... tenía que ser una broma... Como es posible que el destino se hubiera ensañado de esa manera con el?, los dioses deben de estar determinados a hacerle la vida imposible.

\- Bueno, ya debemos irnos, el tiempo apremia, voy a llamar a estos inútiles.-

Después de un tiempo, Taishi regresó con sus subordinados, estos se habían recuperado del ataque de Naruto, pero estaban adoloridos e irradiaban un aura de odio por aquel que los había derrotado.

\- Ustedes serán los encargados de llevarse el chico, y para eso creo que lo mejor es ponerlo a dormir por ahora- le dijo Taishi a los dos hombres.

Naruto luchó con ahínco para soltarse de sus amarras, tarea que resultó inútil. Uno de los subordinados se le acercó por detrás, luego con una sonrisa en sus labios, se aproximo a su oído - No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto - le dijo en un susurro.

Y así sin más, con un golpe en la cabeza, por segunda vez en ese mismo día, su mente se desvaneció...

º

º

º

º

º

Hola a todos!

El capítulo dos está terminando!

Lamento la demora, fue un poco difícil administrar mis tiempos, pero estoy contenta con el resultado! que opinan ustedes? Cualquier comentario y critica será bienvenido ( siempre y cuando sea constructivo)

Para todos los fans de Sasuke, que estuvieron decepcionados de no encontrarlo en este capítulo, no se preocupen porque en el próximo hará su aparición, al igual que Sai :O, así que prepárense ;)

Como última cosa, quiero advertirles que las actualizaciones no van a ser muy seguidas, debido a que estoy con muchos proyectos en mi vida, pero les aseguro que la historia será completada!, no lo abandonaré, será lenta pero segura :), ganbatte kudasai! Para mí jejeje

Muchos saludos a todos! Nos leemos!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **Este Fanfiction no está hecho para ganar dinero.**

 **Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este Fanfiction me pertenece.**

También pueden ver:

\- Mi perfil de DeviantArt en donde pueden encontrar esta historia y algunos dibujos hechos por mí: rurouni-kaze(punto)deviantart(punto)com

\- La versión en inglés de este fanfiction: Pueden encontrarla en mi profile de Fanfiction(punto)net con el ID 11662652


	3. Chapter 3: Subyugado

**Advertencia: Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **También contiene uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), violacion, y en algún punto de la historia escenas sexuales explícitas, las cuales serán posteadas fuera de Fanfiction(punto)net**

 **La pareja en esta historia es SasuNaruSasu y SaiNaru (Sólo por parte de Sai)**

 **Capítulo 3: Subyugado**

(1) Sama: Honorífico Japonés referente a alguien muy importante, reservado a reyes, gobernantes, o a Dios.

(2) Shōgun: Comandante del ejército imperial. Llega a ser gobernante de facto del país, título el cual es otorgado por el propio emperador.

(3) Samurai: Militares al servicio del Shōgun.

(4) Usuratonkashi: Insulto que se utiliza para señalar que una persona es estúpida.

(5) Teme: Traducción de bastardo.

(6) Yukata: Vestimenta japonesa de verano que es utilizado por hombres y mujeres. Es un tipo tradicional de kimono, pero más casual.

(7) Futon: Camas japonesas, dispuestas a ras del suelo.

* * *

Naruto despertó de improviso, asustado por el impacto de agua fría en su rostro. Desorientado al comienzo, se percató de que no estaba solo en la habitación, un hombre reía, el cuál Naruto identificó como el responsable de su repentino despertar.

Tomando conciencia de su entorno, se percató de lo apremiante de su situación. Estaba amarrado de muñecas y tobillos a las paredes húmedas de una habitación lóbrega, completamente inmovilizado e indefenso.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!– Dijo Naruto, a la persona que reconoció como Taishi.

–Veo que todavía tienes energía– Le dijo, divertido.

–Juro que si no me liberas voy a…– Dijo Naruto.

–¿Vas a qué?, Vamos dime, tengo curiosidad– Dijo –¿Qué es lo que va a hacer alguien poca cosa como tú? ¿un simple esclavo?–

–¡Yo no soy ningún esclavo, imbécil!, ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto!–

–¿A quién crees que le hablas así **esclavo**?– Le dijo dándole una patada en el estomago, que lo dejó sin aliento.

–¿Todavía no lo entiendes verdad?, ahora no eres nadie, eres menos que una persona, eres inclusive menos que un perro–

–¡Por supuesto que soy alguien, soy la persona que va a patear tu trasero!– Dijo Naruto, jadeando por el golpe.

–¿Ha si? ¿Me pregunto como piensas hacerlo?, aún cuando pudieras liberarte y escapar, estás desarmado, de hecho ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo que te pertenece– Dijo Taishi, sacando el Kunai de Minato de un bolsillo de su ropa.

–Este es un artículo bastante interesante, con una forma exótica, y unos símbolos en un idioma extraño, pienso que es bastante valioso, podría obtener una buena cantidad de dinero por el, voy a quedármelo–

–¡Bastardo! ¡Devuélvemelo inmediatamente!– Dijo Naruto, lo cual provocó una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de Taishi.

–¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de puta?– Pensó Naruto –Ese kunai es lo único que conservo de mis padres–

–¿Eres idiota o qué? Ya te dije que no estás en posición de exigir nada, y creo que ya es tiempo que aprendas algunos modales– Dijo Taishi, sacando un látigo que guardaba en el cinto, y estirándolo con su mano.

Naruto, se estremeció de forma involuntaria, sabía que era lo que le esperaba.

En ese momento, se escucharon unas campanadas a lo lejos, las que cumplieron la función de anunciar la llegada del medio día.

–¡Tsk!– Rezongó Taishi, en señal de disgusto –Después arreglaré cuentas contigo– Dijo con la intención de retirarse, sin embargo, se detuvo, y se giró nuevamente hacia su prisionero, mirándolo fijamente.

Taishi entonces salió de la habitación y Naruto le escuchó mantener un diálogo con dos voces desconocidas.

–El evento va a comenzar pronto, por lo que quiero que lo preparen, para que sea exhibido a los clientes, y se familiaricen con su rostro. Llévenlo en la habitación de la mercancía valiosa, sin embargo, adviértanles a los compradores que no está a la venta, todavía tengo que adiestrarlo…– Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

–No hay problema Taishi sama(1)– Dijeron al unísono, dos hombres.

Pocos segundos después, los tres entraron nuevamente al cuarto. Los subordinados de Taishi, portaban en sus manos una cubeta con agua, una esponja y un cuchillo, artículos que utilizaron para cortar las ropajes de Naruto y limpiarlo.

Después de un baño rápido que Naruto encontró, detestablemente incómodo y vergonzoso, los hombres comenzaron a soltarle los grilletes, y luego a atarle sus extremidades con cuerdas.

–¡Muévete! ¡Vamos!– Dijo uno de los hombres.

–¡Déjame! ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!– Gritó Naruto.

–¡Por amor de Kami!, háganlo callar, éste si que es ruidoso– Dijo Taishi provocando que le pegaran a Naruto un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

Los hombres procedieron a arrastrarlo hasta llevarlo una salón amplio. Cuando Naruto entró, lo primero que notó fue la excentricidad de la estancia, ésta tenía una de las apariencias más bizarras que hubiera presenciado.

Ante él se presentó un ambiente sumamente elegante, decorado con objetos de todo tipo. Gente distinguidas del más variado talante, se paseaba por el recinto con aire curioso, dándole un toque colorido a la escena. Sin embargo, contrastando toda esa elegancia, parados en los rincones, se encontraban personas desnudas de todas clases y edades, siendo exhibidos y humillados sin la más mínima consideración, aquellos eran los esclavos que Taishi tenía para la venta.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas, Naruto pensó que algún día se iba a encontrar en una situación como esta. Estaba sin ninguno de sus ropajes, y las personas que pasaban, lo miraban de extremo a extremo, reparando en cada detalle de su cuerpo, incluso tocándolo de vez en cuando, sin ningún tapujo.

– _Tengo que quitarme estas amarras_ – Pensó Naruto – _Es mi única opción para poder escapar…_ –Trató entonces de frotar sus manos lo mas fuerte que pudo, una y otra vez, con cuidado de que los hombres que lo vigilaban, no notasen sus movimientos.

– _Todavía no, un poco más…–_ pensó, cuando logró aflojarlas un poco.

De repente, pareció que toda la habitación se hubiera quedado en silencio, los cuchicheos pararon y los pasos se detuvieron. El responsable de tal cambio en el ambiente, era un hombre que entró en la habitación. Este individuo era imponente, tenía el cabello corto de un profundo azabache, la piel de un blanco pálido y en ese momento, usaba un traje militar con un emblema en su pecho.

–¡Wow! ¿Quien es él?– Escuchó Naruto hablar, a uno de los guardias que estaba custodiándolo –¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién es? ¿Has estado viviendo escondido en una cueva? es Sai, es el jefe del cuerpo militar del castillo, dicen que es el protegido del Shōgun(2), que le salvó la vida. Se habla, que nuestro gobernante, hace todo lo que él dice, que lo tiene a su merced, por lo que técnicamente es la persona más poderosa del país– Dijo en un susurro el otro hombre.

A medida que Sai transitaba, la gente le hacía reverencias, las cuales él ignoraba, caminando con paso firme y seguro.

Naruto lo miró con antipatía – _No me importa que sea un Dios, si está en un lugar como este, el hombre es un pedazo de mierda_ – Pensó.

Taishi, se le acercó deprisa, luego con dos palmadas de la mano, hizo que sus subordinados sacaran a todo el resto de los clientes que se encontraban en este momento presentes.

Cuando Naruto pudo ver más cerca de este individuo llamado Sai, se dio cuenta de que portaba en su frente una badana ninja y un profundo desprecio le lleno las entrañas.

–Sai Sama, ¡no esperaba que usted viniera!, no teníamos nada preparado para su recibimiento, por favor perdónenos– Dijo Taishi.

–Estoy buscando un nuevo sirviente– Dijo Sai –Muéstrame tus mejores–

–¡Si claro! Inmediatamente–

Taishi procedió a mostrarle su mercancía una por una, con un exagerado entusiasmo, a pesar del evidente desinterés que Sai estaba demostrando.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Naruto, Taishi pretendió ignorarlo y continuar con el siguiente esclavo, pero Sai no se movió, se le quedó mirando, observándolo por un largo tiempo. En vista de eso, Naruto se sintió incómodo e irritado –Por qué no se va de una buena vez, que se vaya a molestar a otro lado– pensó para sí

Después de un tiempo, Sai hizo algo que ningún otro comprador había hecho, levantó la barbilla de Naruto y miró directamente a sus ojos. Él, lejos de acobardarse, le devolvió la mirada de una manera desafiante, casi con descaro. Esto sorprendió a Sai; en su estancia en el castillo había visto a muchos sirvientes y ninguno tenía el nervio de actuar de esa manera en su presencia, pero lejos de encontrarlo ofensivo, lo halló enormemente divertido.

–Quiero que me muestres este esclavo– Dijo.

–Señor, usted no querrá comprarlo, no esta adiestrado todavía, es sumamente agresivo y desobediente, si quiere le puedo presentar uno que corresponda mejor a su estatus... –

Sai entonces mirándolo fijamente, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios –Pensé que me había expresado claramente ¿acaso no fue así?…– Le dijo.

–¡Si! por favor perdóneme señor, no fue mi intención ofenderlo– Dijo Taishi, realizando múltiples reverencias, sumamente avergonzado. A continuación, se acercó a Naruto con la intensión de exhibirlo hacia su cliente.

Naruto por su parte, había estado aprovechando el tiempo. Al mismo tiempo en que Taishi y Sai mantenían su charla, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, había estado forcejeando con sus amarras. Tal empeño le puso a su tarea, que para su alegría, éstas cedieron lo suficiente como para que pudiera soltar sus manos; todo esto justo en el momento en que Taishi cortaba la distancia entre ellos. Con rapidez Naruto, agarró el kunai de su padre, que sabía, su captor portaba en el bolsillo, y luego posicionándose por detrás de Taishi, con brusquedad, le puso el filo en el cuello.

–¡Si no me dejan ir, lo mataré! ¡Hablo enserio!– Dijo agresivamente.

Naruto no estaba diciendo la verdad, su plan era mantener a Taishi de rehén y una vez logrado su cometido, dejarlo ir (después de unos cuantos golpes, claro está), pero en ningún caso matarlo. Se oponía férreamente a asesinar a alguien, no estaba en sus principios y eso era algo que todavía no le habían podido quitar.

El aire tenso se podía cortar y los subordinados de Taishi se habían quedado paralizados sin saber que hacer.

–¿Qué esperan idiotas? ¡Hagan lo que él dice!– Dijo en desesperación.

De repente, Sai emitió una gran carcajada, la cual se escuchó por toda la habitación, retumbando de forma estrepitosa.

–Hay que reconocer que tienes agallas– Dijo.

De forma intempestiva, Sai tomó la mano en la que Naruto tenía sujeto el kunai y la alejó de Taishi. Con un golpe, hizo que soltara el arma y con una potente patada lo proyectó hacia atrás, resultando en que golpeara su espalda contra la pared. Naruto recibió el golpe de forma directa, por lo que el dolor y el aturdimiento le obligaron a desplomarse en el suelo, quedándose ahí, incapaz de moverse.

Sai, recogió el kunai que estaba en el suelo, y luego lentamente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto. Agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, se acercó a su oído, y le habló en un susurro.

–Realmente eres interesante, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí mucho tiempo atrás, la verdad es que no se por que, pero siento algo extraño cuando te miro, siento que quiero… destruirte...Creo que voy a quedarme contigo por un rato, podríamos divertirnos mucho juntos…–

* * *

El pueblo de Houken no Sato, presenció ese día un despliegue de múltiples carrozas que hacían su camino hacia el castillo. En una de ellas se hallaba Naruto, el cual iba sentado de mala gana con una pie amarrado a uno de los grilletes del suelo, y una ropa andrajosa la cual había sido forzado a calzarse.

–Ya casi estoy acostumbrando a tener siempre alguna de mis extremidades restringidas– Pensó con ironía.

Por el momento, Naruto estaba apaciguado, había decidido no hacer ningún amague de escape, debido a lo sucedido en la exposición. Por ahora seguiría el juego, no le quedaba otra, pero eso sólo era momentáneo, debía reunir fuerzas y luego atacar, esperaría la ocasión precisa.

El camino le pareció eterno, pero en un momento del trayecto, se sorprendió al presenciar una enorme edificación que se erigía imponente. Delante de él, se presentó el castillo, alzándose grandioso. Éste era tan grande como una villa en sí; y contaba con varias murallas que acorazaban sus terrenos, dentro de los que se apostaba un ejército completo, samurais(3) y ninjas, los cuales cumplían la misión de custodiarlo.

Cuando la carroza finalmente llegó a su destino, lo obligaron imponiéndole una marcha rápida, a adentrarse en uno de los salones.

–Bienvenido Sai Sama– Dijeron varios criados con una profunda reverencia.

–¡Kabuto!– Dijo Sai, inmediatamente al entrar –Traje un nuevo esclavo, encárgate de sus labores en el castillo, sin embargo, su principal función será ser mí sirviente. Deberá acudir en mi llamado cada vez que lo necesite, sin excepción, ¿entendido?–

–Por supuesto Sai Sama, sus órdenes serán cumplidas a cabalidad– Le dijo, con una inclinación de respeto.

–Perfecto– Dijo Sai, de forma áspera, retirándose a continuación.

Kabuto, era el líder de los criados, era el encargado de administrar sus deberes y velar por el orden del grupo. Los demás sirvientes, pensaban en él como una persona cruel y despiadada, alguien que disfrutaba enormemente cada vez que podía hacer miserable la vida de cualquiera que estuviera bajo su cargo.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Le preguntó a Naruto.

–Naruto–

–La respuesta es "Naruto, Kabuto Sama"– Dijo, como quién mira a un gusano.

Múltiples maldiciones se reprodujeron en la cabeza del aludido, no obstante, se forzó a si mismo a recordar su intención de "seguir la corriente".

–Si, Kabuto Sama– Respondió finalmente.

–¿Cuál es tu experiencia? ¿Con qué clase de amo has trabajado anteriormente?–

–Nunca he tenido un amo, yo no soy un esclavo– Hubo un silencio en la habitación seguido por una encolerizada diatriba.

–¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?, ¿Sabes quien soy?, ¿Sabes que con sólo chasquear mis dedos podría acabar con tu miserable vida?– Dijo Kabuto profundamente alterado.

–Kabuto sama– Interrumpió la conversación una tercera voz –Creo que Naruto se encuentra confundido por el viaje y el calor, seguramente le falta algo de tiempo para reponerse y aprender cuál es su lugar...–

–Sasuke…– Dijo Kabuto, arrastrando las palabras –Puede ser que tengas razón, sin embargo, se me ocurre una idea para resolver el asunto. Pienso que sería bueno, buscarle un maestro para que le entrene ¿Me pregunto quién podría ser? ¡Oh, Ya se! No se me ocurre nadie mejor para el puesto que tú mismo, prácticamente te ofreciste como voluntario. Eres el criado personal del Shōgun, alguien que no está al mismo nivel que otros sirvientes, cumples con todos los requisitos– Se acercó a Sasuke con la intención de intimidarlo, pero él permaneció impávido, incluso con un aire aburrido. Kabuto, decepcionado de que sus palabras no hubieran provocado el efecto deseado, se alejó.

–Desde ahora, compartirás habitación con Naruto, condúcelo ahora hasta allá; y Sasuke... quiero que recuerdes esto: Cualquier problema ocasionado por el chico, por pequeño que sea, será estrictamente tu responsabilidad– Dijo Kabuto.

Luego, girándose hacia Naruto le dijo:

–No entiendo cómo una payaso como tú, un recién llegado, puede llegar a servir a Sai Sama. Te estaré observando de cerca, esperaré paciente el momento en que comentas algún error…–

* * *

En cuanto Sasuke llegó a la habitación de los criados, se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada agria en su rostro.

Naruto permaneció estático también, callado, esperando que Sasuke rompiera el silencio del ambiente, el cual en su opinión, se estaba poniendo desesperantemente incómodo.

–¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo, ese tal Kabuto? Creo que le falta relajarse un poco– Dijo, emitiendo una risa nerviosa.

La ausencia de sonido, se prolongó de una forma tan intensa que Naruto tuvo el presentimiento, que si en ese momento pasara un mosquito, él sería capaz de escuchar incluso el batir de sus alas.

Haciendo una segunda tentativa, volvió a entablar conversación.

–Sabes… muchas gracias por defenderme allá en el salón, en realidad yo nunca quise…–

–No lo hice por ti– Le interrumpió Sasuke–

–¿Entonces por qué tú…?–

–Solamente quería una oportunidad para molestar a ese bastardo– Dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolo nuevamente –Odia que lo contradigan y esperaba poder sacarlo de quicio, pero esta vez no salí bien parado– Dijo, dándole una mirada significativa a Naruto, la cual pretendía achacarle esa culpa.

Éste no se dio por aludido, y siguió la charla contento de poder sacarle más palabras a su interlocutor.

–Sabes… no fue mentira lo que dije antes, yo no soy un esclavo, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, fui engañado por unos…–

–No me importa– Dijo Sasuke, de manera seca.

Esto hizo reventar la cólera de Naruto.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil? Lo único que hice, fue tratar de platicar contigo de forma amigable, incluso traté de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, ¡pero te estás comportando como un completo idiota!–

–Ya te lo dije, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, cumple tu trabajo y no me metas en problemas, pareces ser la clase de persona que tiene talento para eso ¿no es así usuratonkashi(4)?–

–¿Cómo fue que me llamaste!? Tú… tú…¡Teme(5)!, ¡Yo tampoco quiero nada que ver contigo! ¡pronto voy a irme de aquí y seré muy feliz cuando no tenga que ver más tu odioso rostro!–

– Hm– Dijo Sasuke, como señal de disgusto –De todas maneras, si estas pensando en escapar, ríndete, es imposible, todo un ejercito custodia estas puertas, además, mañana temprano comenzarás con el trabajo, y es mejor que te prepares porque no te daré ningún momento libre para siquiera estar pensando esta clase de estupideces–

Ninguno volvió a hablar después de eso, sin embargo, Naruto siguió mascullando para sí, enojado por la conversación que acababa de tener.

– _Hay algo que no sabes de mí Sasuke, no voy a poder darte en el gusto, porque yo soy una de esas personas que rara vez se rinde…–_

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de que despuntara el alba, Sasuke despertó a Naruto con un zarandeo –Levántate, no tengo todo el día– Dijo.

Luego, trayendo una yukata(6) en sus manos, se la tiró en la cara –Debes usar una de estas todos los días, a los amos les gusta que estemos presentables.–

Al salir de la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue un recorrido por los alrededores. El castillo en el que se encontraban tenía el nombre de Azuchi, era un lugar espacioso de varios pisos, con exquisita decoración, y lujosos jardines. En ese momento, estaba inundado de vida, debido a múltiples criados que circulaban por todos lados, recién comenzando con las tareas el día.

Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos, de repente, de una de las salas salió un grupo de hombres, eran personas distinguidas, no obstante, uno de ellos destacaba por sobre los demás, usando los más ricos ropajes que Naruto hubiera visto.

Al verlo, todos los sirvientes que estaban en ese momento presentes, le hicieron una profunda reverencias hincándose en el suelo, incluido Sasuke, el cual tumbando a Naruto hacia abajo, le instó hacer lo mismo.

–Este es el Shōgun– Explicó Sasuke en voz baja –Su nombre es Nobunaga Hideyoshi, es la máxima autoridad del castillo, el que dirige este país, así que le presentarás el máximo respeto. Nunca le dirigirás la palabra y básicamente tratarás de ser invisible a su presencia ¿entendido?– Naruto realizó un distraído asentimiento de cabeza, concentrado en observar al gobernante.

Nobunaga, era una persona de rasgos duros y personalidad rigurosa. Amado por sus aliados y temido por sus enemigos, era un hombre que imponía respeto a dondequiera que fuese. Con sólo mirarlo, no quedaba ninguna duda alguna acerca de su poder.

Tirando del brazo de Naruto, Sasuke lo alejó de ahí y lo llevó al sector de las cocinas.

–Sai sama es una persona muy ocupada, la mayoría del tiempo está fuera del castillo, pero deberás estar atento a su presencia. Tal como él dijo, cuando te solicite, deberás dejar cualquier cosa que estés haciendo e ir a su encuentro. El resto del tiempo, ayudarás en los labores del castillo, estos incluyen asistir en la cocina, limpiar, y básicamente cualquier cosa que te ordenen–

–S..Si– Naruto se sentía abrumado, era mucho para recordar.

–Bien, ahora toma– Sasuke le paso una bandeja con potes de comida de la más variada índole –Sai sama ha pedido expresamente que le lleves hoy el desayuno a su cuarto–

Sasuke y Naruto, se dirigieron, a continuación, a la habitación de Sai y se posicionaron delante de la puerta.

–¿Que estás esperando?, vamos entra– Dijo Sasuke.

–¿Tú no vas a entrar?– Dijo Naruto. Estar a solas con Sai le ponía nervioso.

–Por supuesto que no, estoy ocupado. Has todo lo que él te diga y una vez hayas terminado, nos reuniremos nuevamente en la cocina– Sasuke, procedió entonces a abrir la puerta corrediza y luego empujó a Naruto hacia delante.

Éste último, se topó con una habitación sumamente elegante, pero con una decoración más simple que las anteriores, orientada a lo práctico. Al adentrarse, vio en medio de la cuarto, un futon(7) sobre el cual se posaba la figura de Sai durmiendo. Con cuidado, situó la bandeja en suelo, posicionándose al lado de la cama en cuclillas. Sin saber si debía interferir o no en su sueño, se quedo ahí, esperando; y cuando a Naruto comenzaban ya a dolerle los pies, Sai despertó.

–Aquí esta su desayuno Sai Sama– Dijo Naruto entre dientes, tragándose su orgullo.

Sai comió en silencio, sin siquiera reconocer la presencia de Naruto, el cual siguió allí sentado, incómodo, lanzándole miradas suspicaces de vez en cuando.

–¿No se supone que ahora deberías estar preparándome la bañera?– Dijo Sai, de repente.

–¡Si!– Dijo Naruto sobresaltado, al escuchar el sonido repentino.

Se dirigió entonces al baño, y en poco tiempo, tuvo caliente el agua de la tina. Sai se acercó, y luego, se quitó la ropa de dormir y se metió en ella.

Naruto, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de despliegues, miro hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Ese fue el momento que consideró oportuno para retirarse, pero cuando hizo el amago, escuchó a Sai hablar nuevamente.

–No he dicho que puedes irte– Dijo.

Cuando Sai hubo terminando su aseo, emergió de la bañera, salpicando agua por todos lados, dejando el piso empapado.

–Tráeme una toalla– Le dijo Sai, el cual señaló un paño que se encontraba en uno de los muebles.

A regañadientes, Naruto cumplió – _Por lo menos ya terminó de bañarse, un poco más y me largo de aquí_ – Pensó.

Sai estiró el brazo para recibir la toalla que le estaban ofreciendo, pero en lugar de cogerla, agarró la muñeca de Naruto, aprisionándola con su agarre.

–¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?– Dijo Naruto.

En vez de responder, Sai comenzó a apretar de forma dura, comprimiendo la piel con su fuerza. Naruto retorciéndose de dolor, trató de zafarse de alguna manera, pero sin tener éxito.

–¡Ah!– Gritó Naruto, sintiendo los huesos de su mano a punto de quebrarse.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo había tomado por sorpresa, era como si de un momento a otro Sai se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

De pronto, Sai impulsó hacia delante el cuerpo de Naruto, situando su rostro solo a pulgadas de distancia del suyo, dejando sus ojos clavados en él de manera intensa. La mirada que recibió de vuelta, fue una de ira y confusión, apenas mantenida por el dolor que lo obligaba a contraer sus facciones. Prolongaron esta situación unos segundos más, y entonces de la misma forma inesperada con que Sai había hecho su ataque, se aproximó de golpe hacia Naruto, dándole un beso.

Al cerebro de éste, le costó un momento reaccionar ante esta extraña situación, su mente se quedó en blanco tratando de digerir la disímil naturaleza de aquellas sensaciones, pero cuando su mente se hubo despejado, reaccionó a apretar su puño de manera férrea, dándole a Sai un poderoso golpe en la quijada. Aquello resultó en la liberación de su mano, momento que aprovechó para alejarse, posicionándose en una esquina de la habitación.

– _¡Que mierda está pasando!–_ Pensó con pánico.

Sai, de forma tranquila, se limpió la sangre del labio que el impacto le había producido, y luego, contra toda lógica, comenzó a sonreír. Avanzó nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia su encuentro.

Mientras más se aproximaba, más agitado se encontraba Naruto _–¡Esto no va bien!, ¡esto no va bien!_ – Se repetía a si mismo desesperado. Buscó con la mirada algún medio para defenderse pero no encontró ninguno, en la habitación no había ningún objeto siquiera remotamente parecido a un arma.

Cuando Sai se encontró a una distancia cercana, embistiendo de forma rauda, logró agarrar el brazo de Naruto y ponerlo contra su espalda. Manteniéndolo inmovilizado, tomó la toalla que había quedado descartada en el piso momentos antes, y cortó la tela en dos con sus dientes, aprovechando los pedazos para amarrar sus pies y manos; luego lo obligó a recostarse, de modo que su espalda estuviera tocando el suelo.

Naruto no podía moverse en lo absoluto y veía con impotencia como esta persona había logrado dominarlo sin gran esfuerzo.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Mierda! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!–

Una vez que Sai tuvo el dominio de la situación, se concentró en su "botín". Con una de sus manos, deslizó la tela de la yukata que cubría su hombro, dejando expuesto su cuello y parte de su clavícula. A continuación, con la punta de sus yemas, comenzó a acariciar esa parte sensible, de forma lenta y suave, haciendo que Naruto sintiera escalofríos por su espina.

.Con la misma tranquilidad, volvió a descubrir la tela de la yukata, pero esta vez a la altura de la cadera, dejando su torso al descubierto. Naruto, podía sentir gotas heladas de agua descendiendo por su pecho, deslizándose por su piel, cayendo desde el todavía mojado, cuerpo de Sai.

–¡ALEJATE DE MI, ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!– Le dijo.

–No te molestes en gritar fuerte– Dijo Sai –Nadie puede escuchar los sonidos de este cuarto desde afuera–

Como respuesta, Naruto gritó aún con más vehemencia, con la secreta ambición que eso terminara cansándolo o en el peor de los casos irritándolo, pero su agresor hizo oídos sordos. Contrariamente, comenzó a recorrer su pecho, percibiendo cada espacio con meticulosidad, casi con curiosidad. Acto seguido se acercó a uno de sus oídos susurrando.

–¿Te gustaría que nos divirtiéramos un rato? Podría hacerte sentir muy bien…–

–¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡te dije que me sueltes!–

Antes que Naruto pudiera siquiera predecir lo que iba a suceder, de manera violenta, Sai giró su cuerpo, dejándolo con su estómago apoyado en el piso, luego tomó sus piernas jalándolas a extremos opuestos con fuerza, obligándolas a separarse.

–¡Ah!– Exclamó Naruto por el sobresalto.

Continuando con su quehacer, Sai levantó la parte trasera de su yukata, dejando sus nalgas al descubierto. Luego, comenzó a palparlas con sus manos, siguiendo su recorrido, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, y apreciando su forma perfectamente redondeada.

–¡DETENTE!– Gritó Naruto, revolviéndose en su puesto cuando sintió el ultraje.

– _Tengo que hacer algo para salir de ésta situación…¡lo que sea!–_ Pensó, tratando al mismo tiempo de evaluar una vía de escape _–No puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mí ¡es una pesadilla!–_

Naruto, interrumpió su tren de pensamiento, para poner su atención en lo que Sai estaba haciendo. Éste había aproximado uno de sus dedos a los labios, humedeciéndolo con su boca, acercándolo luego, a la entrada del trasero de Naruto.

–¿Que.. que vas a hacer?– Dijo éste, temblando de forma involuntaria.

Lo que vino a continuación fue rápido. Sin previo aviso, el dedo de Sai se presionó hacia el interior de Naruto, el cual no alcanzó a reaccionar más que con un grito ahogado.

–¡AH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?– Gritó después del shock inicial.

Con pánico ante la extraña sensación, trató de moverse fuera del alcance de Sai, pero fue inútil, él lo sostenía con fuerza y las amarras estaban firmemente aferradas.

De forma gradual, el apéndice se hizo camino por el espacio apretado. Una vez que el dedo no pudo avanzar más, éste comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose sólo para palpar las paredes internas, realizando movimientos circulares para expandirlas.

Sin embargo, el asalto no paró, Sai introdujo un segundo dedo, lo que produjo que Naruto contuviera la respiración por un momento, para luego liberarla de sopetón. Sai, jugueteó por un tiempo con ambos, hasta que decidió prudente ingresar un tercero, abriéndose camino primero de manera lenta y luego cada vez más rápida.

Naruto estaba asustado y enojado, pero más que todo experimentaba una sensación intensa de repulsión, un profundo asco que circulaba por todo su cuerpo. Percibir aquellos dedos extranjeros mancillando una parte tan privada, le producía una impotencia que lo estaba dejando al borde de la demencia –Este tipo es un depravado! ¡no puedo creer lo que está haciendo! ¿Que sucede si decide llevar esto al siguiente nivel?– Pensó con horror.

A estas alturas, Naruto estaba jadeando, no sabía si del esfuerzo de resistirse o de la intensidad con la que Sai parecía estar realizando sus movimientos. Estaba sintiendo, además, su ano adolorido y caliente por la fricción.

– _¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? ¿Cree que es divertido?–_ Pensó.

De repente Sai, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

–¿Cómo se siente?– Le dijo, en un susurro –¿Placentero?–

–De... Detente– Dijo nuevamente Naruto, pero esta vez, su voz carecía de la intensidad que lo había caracterizado hasta ahora.

En ese momento, se escucharon pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta, y luego la voz de una mujer que quiso hacerse escuchar desde la entrada.

–Sai Sama, Shōgun Sama está tratando de dar con usted, dice que es urgente–

Para la sorpresa de Naruto, Sai se detuvo, luego se levantó con naturalidad de su lado, procediendo a calzarse su traje. En poco tiempo estuvo listo y luego sin más, se dirigió a la salida.

–Lo dejaremos para después entonces– Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse.

Naruto no se movió, se sentía con nauseas, percibía perfectamente como la bilis de su estómago subía por su esófago. Estaba agitado, confundido, tratando de encontrar sentido a la serie de eventos que se acababan de suceder.

–No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¡ESTE TIPO ES UN ENFERMO!–

Sintió como la furia se hacia camino desde lo más profundo de su pecho, pasando rápidamente a ser la emoción predominante.

–¡Voy a matar a ese maldito!– Se dijo a si mismo, esta vez sin ningún dejo de duda de la veracidad de su anhelo –Si tengo la oportunidad, no dudaré dos veces de enterrar un cuchillo en su sucia garganta ¡maldito psicópata!–

Entonces se paro del suelo, tambaleándose un poco debido al dolor que todavía sentía en su parte trasera.

–¡Se acabó! ¡Este es mi límite!, ¡No voy a darle la posibilidad a ese hijo de puta para que me siga humillando!, me iré está misma noche, prefiero morir a manos de un guardia que soportar otro día en este lugar, encontraré la manera, sin importar lo que pase…voy a escapar de aquí…–

º

º

º

º

º

¡Hola a todos! ¡Capítulo 3 terminado!

Espero sinceramente que les guste!

Tuve que batallar bastante con este capítulo, especialmente con la parte final; es mi primera vez escribiendo escenas para adultos, y no se si acaso habré hecho bien ¿algún comentario?. Soy un poco pervertida, así que en futuros capítulos, habrá muchas escenas como esta, les advierto con antelación XD jaja.

En caso de que alguien se sienta ofendido por este tipo de escritura, quiero decir que mi intención no es burlarme de las personas que ha sufrido ataques sexuales, ni minimizar el asunto, es simplemente parte de la trama; además, lo he puesto como advertencia al principio de cada capítulo, así que supongo que ya saben hacia donde se dirige la trama.

Muchas gracias a todos por los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios que me han dado, se agradece enormemente!. Esto me anima a seguir esforzándome y avanzar con esta historia, así que nuevamente gracias!

Que les vaya bien! Saludos!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **Este Fanfiction no está hecho para ganar dinero.**

 **Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este Fanfiction me pertenece.**

También pueden ver:

\- Mi perfil de DeviantArt en donde pueden encontrar esta historia y algunos dibujos hechos por mí: rurouni-kaze(punto)deviantart(punto)com

\- La versión en inglés de este fanfiction: Pueden encontrarla en mi profile de Fanfiction(punto)net con el ID 11662652


End file.
